


My History of Poetry or something

by Darkmikoangel12



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Death, Friendship, Love, Mentions of Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmikoangel12/pseuds/Darkmikoangel12
Summary: Basically poems or sort of poems, some short, some long, some make sense and some do not. Some of these are very old and some of them are fairly recent, read at your own risk. PS: Some of these tell stories.





	My History of Poetry or something

Thu 12/04/2018, 14:07

Fleeting Panic 

My eyes open wide  
My heart beat wild  
The sweat ignored  
So it just poured

Breaths come out in short bursts of cold air  
My body heats up like fire burning beneath my skin  
There's a sudden vibration and I feel hot air against my hair  
Frozen in terror as goose bumps run up my skin

This frightening, overwhelming pressure  
I cry out my pain in low mewling screams  
I gasp and claw at the empty air pressure  
Tearing through the air are my choking screams

Clawing at my own throat my nails scrape off flesh  
The beginnings of irreversible scars appearing  
I scream as I tear and my life is nothing but a flash  
The light dims then darkens disappearing

I go limp because the blood has pooled beneath me  
I see a figure standing above crying  
Truth blurs like lies and the figure is me  
Crying is useless so instead towards myself I am smiling

The pain slips away like an old memory  
I killed myself and I cried while I smiled because I was alive  
Like my fleeting panic my life flees like a bad memory  
And in my death I find myself so much more alive than when I was alive

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a story can you guess about what?


End file.
